Optical devices (e.g., a camera capable of photographing a still image or a video) have been widely used. Recently, digital cameras or video cameras, which use a solid-state image sensor (e.g., a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) or a Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS)), have been widely distributed. Such optical devices that use a solid-state image sensor (a CCD or a CMOS) replace other optical devices that use film due to easy image storage and reproduction as well smaller size.
In order to acquire a high quality image and/or video image, a plurality of lenses may be used for these optical devices. A lens assembly, which is constituted with a combination of lenses, may have, for example, a lower F number and a less aberration, thereby allowing higher quality and/or higher resolution images and/or videos to be acquired. A large number of lenses generally are necessary in order to obtain a lower F number and a less aberration. Such an optical device has generally been configured in the past as a device specialized to photographing, such as a DSLR camera, but recently has also been used in a miniaturized electronic device, such as a mobile communication terminal or smartphone.